


Treasure

by everywintersbreath



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Non AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 19:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16838881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everywintersbreath/pseuds/everywintersbreath
Summary: San wonders if the reason that Yunho seems to keep getting angry is Wooyoung.





	Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> hi !!! 
> 
> um i really love ateez but im still relatively new so i hope ur all ok with my characterization uwu
> 
> also this is the first yunsan? sanho? fic and im VERY PROUD of that ok
> 
> semi-inspired by seoltangbabyy's lovely youtube video "ATEEZ being clingy for 14 minutes"

San and Yunho have always gotten along well.

This shouldn’t be surprising to San, considering how well the two of them get along with people in general, but it’s still nice to have (another) somebody who he can flop down on top of when their schedule ends. Yunho, big, fluffy bear that he is, always welcomes San with open arms, even pushing their beds together in their shared dorm room to better accommodate both of their tendencies to cuddle. 

San likes Yunho a lot. Yunho’s funny, the kind of person who’ll laugh at San’s stupid little dances and ugly faces, ruffling his greenish hair no matter what. Plus, he’s warm and his arms fit all the way around San’s (admittedly small) body, another bonus. How much more perfect can someone get?

The thing is, Yunho’s been acting weird lately. 

It started, at least in San’s blurry memory, with the V Live where they had talked about their roommates. He recalls clinging to Yunho, Yunho’s large palm reassuring and warm on his thigh, gently patting when San had giggled about loving his roommate more than anything. He remembers letting go to reach out for Wooyoung’s outreached hand, taking it in his fingers, and then feeling Yunho’s nails, sharp on his arm, tugging him back.

San had been quite surprised, tentatively retracting his grip and attaching himself back to Yunho with a confused smile. The other had merely boxed him in with one arm, taking in San’s palm with his spare one, sweaty fingers squeezing San’s own. Yunho hadn’t mentioned the incident afterward, and San sure wasn’t going to, not when Yunho kept looking over at him with those dark eyes, almost frightening. It was like he had been angry, but at what?

After a day of normalcy (or as normal as you can get in a dorm where a boy walks around shirtless, cracking open fruits with his bare hands while screaming), San had almost completely forgotten about the incident. On a whole, the group had the tendency to be quite cuddly, so San didn’t think too much of one oddly possessive incidence. 

The thing is, a few days later, something like it had happened again. 

They’d been in the midst of one of their dinner V Lives, and San had coddled Wooyoung (perhaps excessively) the entire night. Who could blame him though, when the younger kept pouting and chewing at his food like that? It had culminated when San had tried to wipe his mouth, the cloth roughly snatched from his hands by Yunho, who had proceeded to carefully complete the task himself.

Wooyoung hadn’t seemed to mind, but San had been positively baffled.

What was going on with Yunho and Wooyoung? Was there something there that he had interrupted? The thought had made something in San’s chest seize up inexplicably, his head lowering as he sat back down to continue eating. Yeosang had seemed to sense his drop in mood, reaching over to run a hand comfortingly through his hair. 

This, however, earned San even more glaring from Yunho, making him sink farther down for the rest of the broadcast. 

He had tried to forget that instance as well, until the third one happened, earlier in this very day. San had been sitting in Wooyoung’s lap, monitoring the footage of one of their Pirate King stages when Yunho had unceremoniously shoved San off of Wooyoung’s thighs, inserting himself between them. San had hidden the strange bubble of sorrow forming in his throat, trying not to let out any shaky breaths as he barely skimmed the rest of the video, stumbling off as soon as it finished to leave the two of them to themselves.

The worst thing was, they didn’t even have any schedules, leaving San to sulk around in his room for hours, eventually going to bother Seongwha and play games at his side. The elder hadn’t minded, even bringing San some food when the other had poutily explained the situation, refusing to leave from the floor. Gently, Seongwha had urged him to just talk to Yunho about it, reasonable as ever. San had run his teeth over his lip repeatedly, scraping his fork against the empty dinner plate, finally gathering the courage to go. 

And now he’s here, standing in his own bedroom, on the verge of tears as he counts and recounts his plushies despite knowing exactly which ones are absent. Yunho hadn’t even been around, and yet San’s breaking down without even needing the elder to get angry at him. Swallowing, he glances back and forth, scouring Yunho’s half of the bed and even crouching down to look underneath. They’re not there, but at least Shiber is safe and sound.

He bites at the back of his lip, squeezing his hands in the blankets when a familiar voice speaks up behind him. “I brought them back for you. Wooyoung thought it would be funny to hide them in his room.”

From the tone of his voice alone, it’s clear that Yunho didn’t approve of this prank at all, especially when he sees the few tears that have managed to slip down San’s cheeks. San furiously wipes at them, embarrassed, when Yunho comes closer, depositing the plushies and wrapping his arms around him, rocking him back and forth gently. “Hey, don’t cry.”

“Did you guys fight?” San asks timidly, burying his face in Yunho’s jacket. “I’m sorry that you had to get mad at him for me.”

Yunho laughs softly, continuing to rock him. “We didn’t fight, San. It’s fine.”

“Oh,” San responds softly. “Okay.”

It’s quiet for a few moments, and then San speaks up, voice so mousy he might as well have not said it. 

“Do you hate me?”

Yunho stops rocking him for a moment, seeming startled. “Not at all,” he replies finally, after leaving San in suspense for long enough to turn several of his hairs grey. “The opposite in fact.”

“I just thought,” San sniffles. “That you were like, in love with Wooyoung, and that you thought I was trying to mess you guys up. I’m not.”

“San,” Yunho replies patiently, pulling back and lifting up the smaller’s face so that their eyes meet. “San, look at me. I love you, not Wooyoung. I was jealous because he kept touching you.”

San’s mouth opens into a tiny oval, his eyes tracing the small rises and falls of Yunho’s face with his every breath. Yunho’s hands are still warm on his cheeks, a place where they feel natural despite the reddening of every inch of San’s skin. He seems expectant, and then San realizes that he’s probably waiting for an answer of some sort.

“I-I LIKE YOU TOO!” San nearly shouts, his heart beating out of his chest at about one thousand beats per minute. Yunho laughs, all rich and pretty, leaning in slightly, his eyes so close now that San’s about to go cross-eyed trying to track them. “Then do you mind if I do this?”

His lips press into San’s, all soft and creamy, tasting quite neatly of strawberries. 

San thinks he might die of happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> we need more ateez content gamers
> 
> also if ur looking for a cool song to listen to, i'd recommend noah by haon because it BOPS


End file.
